Küchengespräche
by very.loud
Summary: Die Küche im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 eignet sich geradezu hervorragend für einige Gespräche. Achtung: OotP, HBP SPOILER! Und: Fluff.


**Küchengespräche - Teil 1**

_Harrys 5. Schuljahr, nach Weihnachten bevor er und die anderen mit dem Bus zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht werden_

Remus Lupin hatte zumindest versucht seinen besten Anzug anzuziehen. Wie alles andere, was er an Kleidungsstücken besaß, war auch dieser Anzug an mehreren Stellen geflickt worden. Ohne eine feste Arbeit konnte er sich Luxusgüter wie neue Kleidung nicht leisten. Das meiste, was er besaß, hatte einst seinem Vater gehört. Und so verwunderte es nicht, dass er auch an diesem Morgen aussah, als ob er Bibliothekar in der Zauberer-Nationalbibliothek Englands war. Er trug den graubraunen Tweedanzug gern. Er passte zu ihm. Relativ unauffällig konnte Remus damit durch die Straßen Londons laufen, ohne von Zauberern oder Muggeln bemerkt zu werden. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er mit eben jenem Anzug seinem Vater immer ähnlicher sah. Die sich scheinbar schnell vermehrenden grauen Haare begünstigten dies zusätzlich. Unter dem Anzug trug er ein hellgraues Hemd, dessen oberster Knopf geöffnet war. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht eine Krawatte umzulegen. Seine Hände zitterten noch zu sehr. Der letzte Vollmond war gerade erst vor drei Tagen gewesen.

In seinem graubraunen Tweedanzug war Remus auf dem Weg in die Küche vom Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Er versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich die lange Treppe im Dunkeln hinunter zu laufen, damit er nicht das Portrait von Sirius' Mutter aufweckte. Seit dem Sommer bewohnte er eins der unzähligen Zimmer im Hause seines besten Freundes Sirius. Das war das beste, was er seit langem hatte Zuhause nennen können. Als Werwolf war er oft auf der Flucht, meistens in einem Versteck, in irgend einer heruntergekommenen Hütte. Doch hier, im Hause der Familie Black, hatte er ein eigenes, lichtdurchflutetes Zimmer. Zusammen mit den anderen Bewohnern, die abgesehen von Sirius, Remus und Nymphadora Tonks häufig wechselten, hatten sie fast so etwas wie Familie geschaffen. Wieder war der Orden zur Familie geworden. Remus hatte dieses Gefühl lange vermisst. Familie. Zu lange war er gezwungen gewesen als Einzelgänger durch England zu streifen.

Manchmal jedoch bevorzugte auch er, der sich 13 Jahre lang so sehr nach Gemeinschaft gesehnt hatte, ein wenig Einsamkeit und Ruhe. Wie an diesem Morgen, als er also versucht so leise wie möglich die Stufen hinunter zu schleichen, um nicht Mrs. Black zu stören, die es im Nu geschafft hätte, die ca. 15 anderen derzeitigen Hausbewohner aufzuwecken. Er war schon beinahe am Treppenabsatz angekommen, als er plötzlich gegen etwas weiches stieß.

"Ah!", schrie dieses etwas im Flüsterton - wenn so etwas denn möglich war - und zog einen Zauberstab, der direkt auf Remus zeigte.

Der musste unweigerlich leise prusten und versuche das aufgeregte etwas vor ihm zu beruhigen. "Ich bin's, Remus", flüsterte er.

"Remus, Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, Kreacher hätte es auf mich abgesehen und wolle mich umstoßen."

"Tonks!", antwortete Remus etwas verblüfft und wohl auch etwas zu laut.

"Pst!"

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon hier wärst", flüsterte Remus, als er sie vorsichtig zur Küche geleitete und dort das Licht anknipste, nachdem er die Küchentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. "Frohe Weihnachten nachträglich!"

Tonks grinste ihn an und wünschte ihm ebenfalls ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, auch wenn jenes bereits 10 Tage zurücklag. "Oh, wo wir gerade dabei sind, schließ deine Augen Remus."

"Warum?" Nymphadora Tonks musste man hin und wieder misstrauen. In ihrem hübschen Kopf wurden vielleicht zu viele verrückte Ideen ausgebrütet.

"Remus, tu's einfach. Bitte. Und streck deine Hände aus", bat sie ihn erneut mit einem Lächeln.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und fragte sich, was nun geschehen würde, als plötzlich nach einigem Rascheln etwas weiches auf seinen Händen lag.

"Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen."

Remus blickte auf einen langen, gestrickten, roten Schal. Einige der Maschen waren zu groß und einige Wollfäden standen an der Seite ab. Aber es war wohl der röteste Schal, den Remus je gesehen hatte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus.

"Nun, was sagst du," fragte Tonks aufgeregt. "Ich habe ihn für dich gestrickt. Ich ganz allein. Ohne Hilfe von Molly. Deswegen ist er auch nicht perfekt, aber er sollte dich warm halten. Hoffe ich." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, unsicher, was er sagen würde.

"Nymphadora..."

"Argh, du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen!"

"Dora...ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin vollkommen überwältigt."

"Er ist dir zu rot, nicht wahr?"

"Nein!", sagte Remus schnell und lächelte sie dann an. "Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet. Ich danke dir. Allerdings", fügte er etwas ruhiger, "habe ich nichts für dich." Er blickte verlegen auf seine braunen Schuhe.

"Unsinn", lachte Tonks, "du hast mir doch schon etwas geschenkt. Oder war die große Tafel Schokolade vor meiner Abreise zu meinen Eltern nichts? Ich hätte Weihnachten wohl kaum ohne sie überstanden."

Remus lächelte. "Möchtest du Tee? Dann kannst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist."

Nymphadora setzte sich an den großen Tisch, auf dem noch zwei große Tassen vom Vorabend standen, eine davon mit Lippenstiftabdrücken. Das sah doch sehr nach Fleur und, vermutlich, Bill Weasley aus. Tonks grinste, streckte ihre Beine aus, atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von ihrer katastrophalen Ankunft, bei der sie direkt in den Weihnachtsbaum ihrer Eltern appariert war und nur gerade so der schrecklich großen Ansammlung von Muggelverwandten entgehen konnte.

"Es war sehr anstrengend die ganzen Feiertage hinüber gleich auszusehen. Dabei verändere ich mein Aussehen häufig unbewusst im Schlaf, vor allem, wenn ich träume. Einmal bemerkte meine Tante Imogen eine grüne Strähne und war ganz schrecklich empört. Immerhin wäre ich 'zu alt' für so etwas."

"Das tut mir leid" sagte Remus und brachte ihr eine große Tasse Pfefferminztee und ein paar Kekse, die Molly Weasley gebacken hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr, drehte den drehte sich zu ihr und stützte sich mit seinem linken Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, während er seine Tasse in den Händen hielt und hin und wieder vorsichtig pustete. "War es trotzdem schön, deine Familie wiederzusehen?"

"Mehr oder weniger", seufzte Tonks. "Ich meine, es ist schön, mit meinen jüngeren Cousins und Cousinen Schneemänner zu bauen." Sie strahlte Remus an, doch dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck dramatisch, als sie weitererzählte. "Doch die Tanten haben immer wieder nach meinem Liebesleben gefragt. Ob ich denn schon einen schönen Mann gefunden hätte, der mich um heiraten wolle. Und als ich verneinte, erzählten sie mir immer wieder von einer Reihe junger Männer aus dem Dorf, aus dem sie kommen. Es war schrecklich, Remus!" Sie legte verzweifelt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. "Und ich konnte nicht mal flüchten, weil ich Mum und Dad versprochen hatte, garantiert bis nach Neujahr zu bleiben."

Remus lachte ein wenig und streckte seine rechte Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr beruhigend über die Haare zu streichen. Sie hatte ganz weiche Haare, über die er immer wieder gern strich. Egal welche Farbe oder Form sie hatten, ihre Haare fühlten sich immer gleich weich an. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Tonks' Haare an diesem Morgen hellbraun waren und sich an ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem Dutt formten. Auch ihre Kleidung war an diesem Tag nicht farbenfroh, sondern, ähnlich der seinen, aus graubraunem Tweed. Als er sich noch darüber wunderte, richtete sich Tonks wieder auf und seufzte noch einmal, bevor sie ihn nach seinem Weihnachtsfest fragte.

"Alles wie immer, wenn die Weasleys hier sind. Wir haben viel gelacht und viel zu viel von Mollys Delikatessen gegessen."

"Aww, ich wäre gern hier gewesen", seufzte Tonks.

"Wir haben dich auch alle vermisst", fügte Remus leise lächelnd hinzu.

"Zum Glück darf ich heute mit zum Bus. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

"Hast du dich dafür so verkleidet?", fragte Remus mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Natürlich. Ich dachte, dass wir beide so weniger auffallen, wenn wir mit den Kindern unterwegs sind. Wir gehen glatt als Ehepaar durch", antwortete Tonks mit einem Grinsen. "Ist doch genial, findest du nicht? Ich als scheinbar langweilige Bibliothekarin! War gar nicht so einfach, die Sachen zu finden."

"Langweilig?", fragte Remus mit großen Augen.

"Findest du, dass mich der Tweed aufregend erscheinen lässt?"

"Nein, nicht gerade."

"Siehst du. Das ist ja auch der Plan. So wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf uns ziehen. Das tust du doch seit Jahren erfolgreich."

"Du findest mich langweilig?" Das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Langweilig. Hm. Vermutlich war er das. Langweiliger Remus Lupin.

Tonks schmunzelte nur und betrachtete ihn ein paar Momente lang. Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und trank dann ihren Tee aus. Das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie von ihrem Platz aufstand und die Tasse zur Spüle bringen wollte. Dabei stolperte sie aber über ihre eigenen Füße. Blitzschnell war Remus neben ihr und stützte sie mit seinem Arm, bevor sie fallen konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er die Tasse aus ihrer Hand und stellte sie ab.

Als Tonks ihren Rock glättete, legte Remus den Kopf leicht schief und fragte erneut: "Du findest mich langweilig?"

"Remus, nicht langweilig, vorausschaubar schon eher. Du bist immer höflich, immer zuvorkommend - ein echter Gentleman. Du fängst Jungfrauen in Nöten mit deine starken Armen auf, bevor sie hinfallen." Sie grinste ihn immer noch an und berührte sanft mit ihrer Hand seine frisch rasierte Wange. "Du tust nichts unerwartetes. Du bist anders als Sirius, der sicher gerade wieder eine Idee ausbrütet, wie er Harry zum Zug begleiten kann. Du bist nicht langweilig." Dann nahm sie die Hand weg und schien noch mal zu überlegen. Aus so dichter Entfernung konnte Tonks seinen Geruch von Seife, Tee und Büchern wahrnehmen, der so typisch für ihn war. Scheinbar ernst fuhr sie fort. "Na ja, vielleicht ist deine Kleidung etwas langweilig, aber da du jetzt den roten Schal hast, dürfte auch dieses Problem beseitigt sein." Sie konnte das zufriedene Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten. "Hier", sie nahm den roten Schal und wickelte ihn einmal um seinen Hals, so dass ein Ende nach hinten und eins nach vorn zeigte. Dann zog sie ihn zum Spiegel über der Spüle und lächelte, als sie sagte: "Gestatten, der ganz und gar unlangweilige Remus J. Lupin."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Sirius die Küche betreten. Er begrüßte sie mit einem freudigen "Guten Morgen!", bevor er in schallendes Lachen ausbrach. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Zum jährlichen Ball der Bibliothekare?"

"Ganz genau", grinste Tonks ihn an und umarmte dann ihren Lieblingscousin, wünschte ihm ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und überreichte ihm ein gerahmtes Bild von sich selbst als kleinem Jungen und ihrer Mutter Andromeda.

Während die beiden so beschäftigt waren, betrachtete sich Remus nochmals im Spiegel und berührte seine Wange dort, wo noch vor wenigen Momenten Nymphadoras Hand gelegen hatte. Er lächelte und machte sich dann daran, Tee und Kaffee für alle zu machen, denn in wenigen Minuten würden die Weasleys, sowie Harry, Hermione, Moody und Fleur die Küche belagern.

TBC


End file.
